Naruto Uzumaki
Naruto Uzumaki (うずまきナルト) is a shinobi belonging to the Uzumaki clan. Naruto is an energetic and boisterous boy who can be mature and level-headed at times, but quick to judge and emotional. He also enjoys pulling pranks. Etymology NSFW * The characters in his last name mean "to have" (うず), "warm" (ま) and "steamy" (き), respectively. * The characters in his first name can translate to either "swirling cum" or "whirlpool of sex" (ナルト). SFW Appearance Visuals Naruto has blond, spiky hair and blue eyes. His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks. Naruto is stands somewhere between tall and average height. His body is average, between muscular and simply toned with perky nipples and his entire upper body being hairless. A small tuft of blonde pubes in the shape of a short of flame or shining sun. He possesses one of the most average sized cocks, being only 12 inches; 13 including his foreskin. His ass is toned and firm. Attire Naruto wears a black forehead protector with a heart is engraved in the metallic front. Naruto wears a cropped skintight orange, white and black top with the collar up, exposing his massive pecs and a black choker around his neck. Matching short-shorts that enhance his already large bulge, with a full cut up both sides, together by criss-cross thread. To finish the look, matching fingerless gloves reaching his elbows and black sandals with the Uzumaki clan symbol at the toe. On occassion, he will wear an orange and black jacket with a pair of tight matching briefs. Finishing the look, black sandals. Powers and Abilities * Pervy Foxtail - Naruto's signature weapon: an oversized sword. It had a long black hand with bandages tied around the base and bottom of the blade, where two circular holes are near the tip. The blade is wide and broad, rectangular in shape with a sharp edge and three spikes (6 in total) protruding from each side. Powers/Attacks * Ai Honou Ibuki (愛炎息吹 "Flaming Breath of Love") - Naruto makes the hand signs: Monkey - Snake - Tiger, creating a heart-shaped flame in his hands, in which he fires by performing a sucking motion with his mouth and stroking/rubbing motion with both hands. ** Comedically however, he often misfires them often, having them do a boomerag effect and hit him in the ass. In the end, leaving behind a heart-shaped rip, or tear at the back of his shorts, exposing his ass and hole. * Hiretsu Nūdo Bōsō (卑劣ヌード暴走 "Sneaky Nude Runaway") - Not an attack persay, but Naruto enjoys using it and it doesn't require any hand signs. Gathering all the chakra in his body, Naruto sends it into his current attire, causing it to burst into a loud loud of smoke, in which he can make his escape buckass naked. * Chikan-en (痴漢炎 "Pervert Blaze") - Naruto does the hand signs: Tiger - Boar - Dog, creating a small pink flame in either hand which he can control. With it, hehas the ability to find the lewd body weakness of his enemy. * Fokkusu Uchi Honō (フォックス内炎 "Fox's Inner Flame") - Blue flames surrounding the blade of his sword, Naruto swings it above his head and slashes the ground in front of him, which sends forth a large wave of blue, pink and red hearts of fire. Quotes~<3 To Sasuke * "C'mon Sasuke-teme, don't be such a saggy pair of balls!" - Usually telling Sasuke to loosen up. * "The actual hell, bro?!" ''- Naruto shocked. Gallery 20180831 030018.jpg Naruto~.jpg|'Naruto:' Knew ''this is what you wanted, Cutie~ 20180922_001703.jpg|Naruto Briefs 20180922_001507.jpg|'Naruto:' yawn Mornin' dudes...! Trivia * Not to be confused with the [https://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Naruto_Uzumaki SFW version]. Category:Naruto Category:WriterGirl's Stuff Category:NSFW Versions Category:NSFW